


The Hidden Ring (Book One)

by ShatteredDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Extra Ring of Power, Involved Celembrimbor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDragon/pseuds/ShatteredDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It began with the forging of The Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and in secret a Fourth was made, hidden by The Valar. Gifted to a child on a world that is soon to be in darkness."</p><p>I have rated it Mature for now. As I am not the original author of the story just the beta I don't quite know what the original author has in store. So just to be safe. Will be changed as needed. And yes, I do have permission from the author of the story to post it here. If you want verification, pm Raven and Dragon on fanfiction.net. I will be adding chapters as I beta them until I am caught up, and after that they will be added as they are sent to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Additional disclaimer: 

This story was only beta'd by ShatteredDragon not written by her. On that note, she does have permission from Raven and Dragon, the original author on fanfiction.net, to post her work here. We both hope you enjoy this. 

Chapter 1:

Prologue

-Raven: Hey guys this is my first story and I don't have a beta plus i am writing on my tablet an…..

Dragon: get on with it!

Raven: ok fine

-Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, I am just a crazy poor person. I own Dragon so back off.

italics is Elvish

Prologue

The world has changed.

I feel it in the water,

I feel it in the earth,

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was,

is lost, for none now live, who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings.

Three were given to the Elves,

immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings.

Seven to the Dwarf-Lords,

great miners and craftsmen in their mountain halls.

And nine…

Nine Rings were gifted to the race of men, who, above else, desire power.

Arda

"Galadriel, we need to hurry! Sauron has deceived us!" Exclaimed Celembrimbor, as he poured the liquid metal into a ring shaped mould.

"This ring will be the Fourth Elven ring. The Valar will hide it, far from Sauron's grasp, far from anywhere he can see," said Galadriel.

"The war for the Ring will never end, if this ring is forged. You've seen it, I've seen it. You know what is to come," said Celembrimbor. Celembrimbor took the ring out of the mould. It was white, like the one that had been given to Galadriel. Unlike hers, it had silver that shone brighter than the stars themselves. Celembrimbor put the ring on his left middle finger. "May the Grace of all the Elves, and the power of the Valar, strengthen this Ring. Let this Ring cast out all darkness, until the end of all days. May Eru lluvatar bless it," said Celembrimbor.

Galadriel handed him The Crest of Lothlorien.

"No," said Celembrimbor. He took the ring off and handed both back to her. "You must take them to the shores. Sauron does not know you have Nenya."

"Celembrimbor…." said Galadriel

"Go now, while the sea is calm." said Celembrimbor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ England

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" shouted James. He ran into the hall when the door was blasted away. It was then that he realized he did not have his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort.

James dodged the spell and made to leap onto Voldemort, but was too slow. Voldemort cast a stunner at him and once again growled out, "Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort walked over the dead man and up the stairs to where the Potters' baby was. He blasted the nursery door open and saw the mudblood putting the boy down in his cot.

"Please not Harry!" sobbed Lily.

"Move aside, little girl, and I'll spare your wretched life," he said as he raised his wand.

"No, no, Take me! Spare my son! Not Harry, please!" shouted Lily.

"LAST WARNING GIRL! MOVE ASIDE!" shouted Voldemort.

"NO TAKE ME! KILL ME INSTEAD! PLEASE NOT HARRRYY!" screamed Lily.

As the killing curse hit her, she fell to the ground, lifeless. The boy was crying as Voldemort raised his wand for the third time that night and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

Time slowed down, Voldemort heard voices, a slow haunting chorus, " _Si dannatha nauva_!(1)." The curse hit the boy, but did not kill him. A flash of light and the chorus became louder, " _Si dannatha nauva, Melmemma noren sina, Nur ala eare nuri_!(2)" A beam of light hit Voldemort and the last thing he heard was a man's voice. "Let this Ring cast out all darkness, until the end of all days!" The ghostly shade that was Voldemort fled Godric's Hollow. He did not see the ring that was on the boy's left hand. Nor did the old wizard that set him on the porch, nor the necklace that had a green leaf with silver vines... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Raven ok please excuse my grammar mistake or spelling, if you see any i will try to fix them.

-Dragon this will be slash, no flames please or i will cook hobbits on them!

-Raven i will try to update every two weeks, maybe have the next chapter up by saturday read and pls review love to see your opinion!

Translation Based from the movie The two Towers

1\. Si dannatha nauva (this darkness will now fall)

2\. Melmemma noren sina, Nur ala eare nuri (our love for this land is deeper than the depths of the sea)


	2. Chapter 1: It's Dudley's Birthday

Alright so ao3 doesn't hate me anymore and is finally letting me upload and edit this sooooo...WHOO! lol I hope you guys enjoy and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not look like J.K Rowling, Neither do i look like Tolkien, and i am not old as them either.  
Beta'd by ShatteredDragon  
Raven: ok here's the First chappie, will try to make them longer…

Dragon: all Flames will be used to roast Harr. um hobbits yes they will Hobbits!

Raven: ? ok um, on with the story!

"italics" Elvish

CHAPTER I

England

"I don't want him to go!" cried Dudley.

Today was Dudley's Birthday and his parents decided to take him to the Zoo, but there was a big problem. You see they had a Freak in the house. Of course he had a name, but Vernon and Petunia refuse to say his name.

Freak was unwelcome and unwanted and yet they, the most humble Dursleys, kept him. Well, not really. They had to. It said so in the letter that was in the basket with the Freak.

Alas, it was much easier and more desirable to spend the money they got for the support of their nephew on themselves and their precious boy. Now, they were in the car heading to the Zoo.

Harry was fiddling with his necklace, looking out the window, watching the pedestrians walking. Aunt Petunia said that the Ring and Necklace were his, from his deceased drunken parents. She wanted to sell them. He remembered the last time they tried to take them from him...

""Flashback""

"Hold him, Vernon!" Petunia said

Harry was thrashing, and trying to escape. Vernon forced the boy back down.

"Let me go! Let-!"

Vernon covered Harry's mouth with his right hand. Petunia grabbed the boy's left hand, and was about to yank the ring off of Harry's finger, when it glowed brightly and there was a flash of light. Petunia gasped in fright.

"Pet, what is it? Did the Boy use his freakishness?" said Vernon concernedly.

"Let me go! I am sorry, please let me go!" sobbed Harry, through Vernon's hand.

Vernon tightened his hold and shouted at the boy.  
"Stop this freakishness now!"

Petunia was trying to speak, but all she could do was whimper. In her mind was the face of an ethereal male with long black hair. His eyes pierced hers angrily, emotions swirling through them as his musical voice boomed in her head.

"The Valar have had enough of you! For many years have I watch you harm this child. Let This Be The Last Time!"  
Petunia could just hear how the words seemed to be capitalized.  
Vernon saw Petunia cry out in pain. He turned to the boy and raised his right hand. His fist was cocked back and was swinging closer to Harry's face.

Seeing what Vernon was going to do, Petunia managed to choke out a few words.

"No! Vernon, don't hit him!"

"What?" Vernon asked incredulously, his fist stopped inches from the boy's nose.

""End of Flashback""

Never again had they laid a hand on him, or tried to take his prized possessions.

"Here we are, Diddykins!" said Aunt Petunia.

The London Zoo was bustling with people. Harry was excited. He'd never been to a Zoo. Or anywhere, really. They got out of the car. Dudley and Piers ran off to the entrance, Aunt Petunia trying to keep up. Vernon quickly grabbed Harry by his hair, and with a calm and deadly voice delivered a warning.

"Boy, do anything funny, any freaky things at all, and you will be stuck in your cupboard for a week."

"Yes, Uncle," came the pained reply.

Vernon let go of Harry and went to catch up with his wife and son. Harry followed behind him. A warm and comforting presence was behind him. Harry turn his head around, and only saw a glowing blue figure. Blinking, he looked again and it was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven: if you see any mistakes tell me, i am looking for a beta..

Dragon: read and review look at our polls to decide if harry is an Elf and his pairing!

Raven: next chapter will be the Zoo and Hogwarts letter!, hhmm who was the glowing figure?


	3. At the Zoo

I AM SO SORRY! I TOTALLY SPACED! I wish I could say I had a good reason for not editing and posting this chapter sooner...but I totally don't. >.< I really just completely forgot and I feel so bad. I would love it if you guys would comment if I go more than like 2 weeks without an update cuz I am totally scatterbrained. I suck at remember when I need to do things.

Chapter II  
Disclaimer: do I really need to tell you guys we do not own HP or the LOTR, I only own a Tablet and Hats!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER II

England

The Zoo was amazing! Harry was bouncing with excitement and he even had ice cream that the ice cream lady gave him! Dudley and Piers were pressing their faces to the window, in awe of the hippos, of their huge bulk and mouths, how they were able to crush bones. Harry looked at them and thought that Dudley and the hippo looked oddly similar while Piers looks more like a rat. He laughs quietly as he walks to the next exhibit.

Two seals were playing what seem to be a game of tag while two others were just napping in the sunlight.

"Mum, Dad!" shouted Dudley

Petunia was on the other side. She turned to where Dudley was and walked to him. Once she was within speaking distance, she asked, "Yes Dudley?"

"I wanna go to the reptile exhibit now!" he demanded.

"Alright dear, let's go then shall we?" said Petunia.

The Dursleys and Freak headed to the reptile exhibit. The building was dark as the only light was coming from the sky lights, and the lights from the exhibits themselves. There were lizards on one side and the bigger reptiles, such as the snakes, on the other side. One of the snake exhibits caught Dudley's eyes. In the exhibit was a massive boa constrictor. Dudley began to pound on the glass, trying to get its attention. When that didn't work, he yelled at it in frustration, then turned to his father with a whine.

"Dad it's not moving, make it move!" Shouted Dudley,.

Vernon walked over to look in the exhibit, his fat meaty fist hitting the glass with much force.

"Wake up! Move you lazy beast!" He yelled. Vernon continued with his shouting for a few more moments.

When his shouting and banging had no effect,Vernon gave up and walked away, with Dudley also moving along to see another snake exhibit. Harry saw the boa constrictor move and peered through the glass.

"Sorry about that. Do you get their type often?" Harry asked the snake.

The snake nodded its head. Harry look at the display and saw that the snake was from Brazil.

"You're from Brazil? What is-" the snake shook its head and pointed down to the display and Harry looked at it again.

The Boa Constrictor

Boas are non-venemous snakes found in tropical areas of the world such as Central and South America. They are good swimmers and kill their prey by constricting around them, thus causing their prey to suffocate.

This specimen was born in captivity, hatched at the Brazilian Zoo.

"Oh! So you've never seen Braz-" Harry was shoved to the ground.

"Mum, Dad look! It's moving!" shouted Dudley

Harry looked up and saw that the glass was gone just as Dudley fell forward. The snake, seeing it's chance at freedom, quickly slithered out. Harry swore he heard the snake speaking.

"Brazil here I come! Back you loud shrieking beast!" The snake was moving fast, avoiding a screaming Petunia.

Dudley got up and was about to climb over the rail to climb out of the habitat when his foot hit the glass. He panicked and his muffled yelling and fists banging on the glass was heard by his parents. Harry smiles because, seriously, when do you get to see a kid trapped in an animal exhibit, and a fat one that looked like a pig in a wig at that!

Vernon saw Harry's smile and Harry could tell he was angry. The Zookeepers got Dudley out and apologized profusely, all while praying they wouldn't see fit to sue the zoo. The Dursley's weren't having it and they gathered everybody up and walked out. The ride home was a tension filled one. Petunia kept asking if Dudley was ok and Vernon continued to send glares at harry through the rear view mirror. When they got to number 4 Privet Drive, they got out of the car. Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and marched through the entrance, with Harry wincing in pain.

"BOY WHAT DID YOU DO?! I TOLD YOU NO FREAKINESS" Vernon yelled, his face red with hatred and anger.

"I didn't do it! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It happen like ma-" whimpered Harry.

Vernon gave a vicious yank to his hair.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD FREAK!" Vernon yelled back cutting Harry off.

"Vernon stop! remember what happened!" exclaimed Petunia, interrupting Vernon.

They no longer beat Harry, due to the incident with Petunia. Though they still got away with a little slap here and there, and forcing him to do all the household chores. Vernon took huge deep breaths, and exhaled.

"Boy, you will go to your cupboard, no food for you for three days," He calmly said to Harry, letting go of him.

Harry went to his cupboard where he saw the spiders skittering up the wall. He laid down on his cot, putting his glasses on the small chest right next to him. Well, might as well take a nap, it's not like I am going to have anything to do for the rest of the day, thought Harry, curling up and grabbing his thin blanket. The days and weeks following passed slowly. Harry did all the chores and had little food to eat, but this was normal. Before he realized it, it was July and his birthday was getting nearer. When he was little he hoped that his Aunt and Uncle would give him a birthday party. Now, though, he knew that wish had been futile.

It was a week before his birthday and Harry was rudely awakened by the pounding on his door, a typical morning.

"Freak, get up and make us breakfast, now!" shouted his Aunt Petunia.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," was his mumbled reply.

Harry got up and put on a fresh shirt and a pair of trousers that only had small holes that were Dudley's hand me downs then grabbed a pair of worn socks after removing the spiders. He opened the door and went to the Kitchen, grabbing all the ingrendents to make an English Breakfast.

Petunia watched him make breakfast like a hawk. The rest of the Dursley's woke up, smelling the delicious aroma that was coming from the kitchen. Dudley came down first, Vernon following as quickly as he could, with his massive girth. They all sat in their seats and Harry served them each a large heaping plate ,then put the jam and syrup along with the rest of the food he had made on the table.

"Boy, go get the mail," said Uncle Vernon, dabbing his lips with a napkin.

Harry left the kitchen and walked down the hall to where the mail was. He bent down to grab the letters when all of a sudden a voice spoke.

"Harry Potter."

Harry spun around but he didn't see anything. Then he heard the voice speak again.

"Harry Potter."

"It's not real, it's just in my head. Take a deep breath. Just like that," Harry muttered to himself.

He waited a few more seconds and when he didn't hear it again, Harry grabbed the mail and looked at it. Bills, a card from Marge, and- wait, he looked again, the last letter read:

Mr. Potter

Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry put the letter in his pocket, and went to give the rest to Uncle Vernon. He entered the kitchen. Uncle Vernon put down his fork and made a grabbing motion and Harry gave the mail to him. Harry backed away to the wall and reached in his pocket to read his letter. Before he could pull it out, Dudley shouted.

"Dad! Freak got one too!"

Vernon turned around and grabbed the letter. He looked at it, getting redder and redder.

"That's mine, give it ba-".

"Boy, go to your cupboard now!" shouted Uncle Vernon, interrupting Harry.

But Harry felt brave.

"It's mine, give it to me! The letter was addressed to me!" yelled Harry, trying to grab it.

Vernon stood up, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to the cupboard. He shoved the Boy in and locked it.

Harry hit the door, angry, because that letter was his! it was addressed to him and his Uncle took it. He slumped on to his cot, fuming. The room was getting warmer, like someone was near him.

"Harry Potter," the soft masculine voice said.

Harry turned around...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven: well that it, who is the guy? Please review and vote on the Poll. If Harry is an Elf there will be no master of death, if hes not an Elf then he will become MOD. Any human pairing for him will be useless do to him being an eqivalte to a god. Excuse my mistakes when all the chappies have been post i will go back and edit them.

Dragon: read and review if don't then i will eat baby seals!


End file.
